FaceBook With The Warblers
by selabe1999
Summary: a little FaceBook Chat story including the Warblers
1. Chapter 1

Glee Fanfic: Facebook with the Warblers

**A/N Hey this is my first Fanfic so it's gonna be lame but anyways enjoy **

**(Kurt Hummel is now friends with Blaine Anderson, Wes, and David)**

**Finn:** Who the hell are these guys

**Kurt:** There my new friends from Dalton

**Rachel:** I KNEW IT THERE SPIES HERE TO TAKE ME TO JOIN THEM BECAUSE OF MY SUPERIOR TALENT

**David: **Not exactly ... you see

**Wes:** We've seen your videos on YouTube ... and

**David:** We see you as no threat

**Finn:** Wait, Mr. Shue privated our YouTube channel

**Wes: D**id i mention i'm a great hacker ... for example

**(everyone in the world likes)**

**(Sam Evans logged on)**

**Sam:** What's up

**Rachel:** Kurts now friends with the Warblers

**Sam: **Awesome nice to meet you guys

**Rachel:** really Sam? THERE THE ENEMIES

**Sam:** Calm down Rachel

**Kurt:** Guys Blaine hasn't even said hi yet

**Wes: **Blaine is very busy watching a video over, and over again that a Ms. Mercedes Jones sent him

**Mercedes:** Commantery my dear Wes and David

**Wes: **sure

**David: **he is opening the folder after exiting out accidently

**Wes: **now he's clicking play

**David: **Now he's screaming "I REALLY LOVE KURT"

**Blaine: **I am not *blushes*

**Wes: **yes you are my dear friend it hurts my ears

**Kurt: **What video did you send anyways cede's

**Mercedes: **remember 4 minutes

**Kurt:** NO THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WAS A CHEERLEADER ... *hides in corner*

**Wes:** Blaine just fainted

**Kurt: **CEDES I'M COMING FOR YOU -_-

**Mercedes:** *hides*

**A/N So what did you think of the first chapter ... this is my first FanFic so it's prbly gonna be bad in the beginning but hopefully it'll get better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FaceBook With The Warblers Chapter 2: the Good-Byes**

**A/N Ok chapter 2 hopefully it goes well ... Also no copyright Intended the song in the Chapter is by KEANE**

**(Kurt Hummel is now part of the group The Warblers)**

**Finn:** How could you kurt ... i'm your brother.

**Kurt: **sorry Finn i just didn't want to make you sad

**Finn: **it's ok ... i guess

**(Rachel Berry comes online)**

**Rachel: **KURT HUMMEL YOUR DEAD TO ME

**Blaine: **Whoa Whoa Ms. all about you

**Tina: **nice one *cyber high five*

**Mike: **We'll miss you Kurt

**Kurt: **Thanks Mike i'll miss you all to

**Puck:** Blaine you mess up Kurt ... i mess up your face

**Mr. Shue:** The glee club wanted to sing you a song over facebook to say how much we'll miss you Kurt

_"I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know"_

**Kurt:** *tears up*

**A/N Ok that was chapter 2 i know blaine was supposed to sing that but kurt had been with the glee club longer so ... i'm sorry we'll find a really romantic song for blaine to sing ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Facebook with The Warblers Chapter 3: The Klaine Harassing begins**

**Kurt:** Dalton is soooooo coooool no one has bullied me, the teachers are so nice, and the Warblers are AWESOME!

**Blaine:** I'm really glad you're here ... I mean were all happy your here *blushes*

**Wes:** Ok that's enough if you two don't stop being so damn cute...

**David**: and flirting without realizing it Wes and I will have to take immediate action.

**Kurt**: and that means?

**Jeff**: you don't want to know!

**Wes**: we will lock you and your beloved Blaine in a closet/very confined small place…

**David**: until you to crack…

**Nick**: just like they did to Jeff and me

**Wes**: things got dirty by the time we got back… you don't want to know.

**Finn**: WTF…. I get on and the first thing I see on my brother's page is "Things got dirty by the time we got back… you don't want to know" WTH is going on Kurt.

**Puck**: I think Kurt here is getting some from his boyfriend Blaine

**Santana**: Wanky

**Sue** **Sylvester**: Keep your dirty street talk off the Facebook

**Kurt**: first of all Blaine and I aren't dating and second… WHEN THE HELL DID I FRIEND SUE

**Sue** **Sylvester**: you didn't I hacked all your accounts and made you friend me.

**Kurt**: how could you guess my password?

**Sue** **Sylvester**: It was so simple it was and I quote "I love Blaine like a Teenage Dream"

**Kurt**: IT WAS NOT *blushes*

**Blaine**: I believe you Kurt

**Sue**: I wouldn't be talking Frodo yours is and I quote: "I want to do dirty things with Kurt"

**Blaine**: NO IT ISN'T *blushes*

**Kurt**: *blushes*

**Wes**: sadly it is I saw you type in your password :P

**Blaine**: *blushes beyond belief*

**A/N what do you think … I thought the passwords were funny so I'm thinking about starting Klaine soon … also I need your opinion I think I should give Karofsky an account. One more question if you do by any chance read this story and you'd like to be in it then just comment with your first name and your personality thanks guys! Cya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Facebook with the Warblers Chapter 4: New member means new troubles**

**A/N Hey guys here's another chapter for you and I decided to draw out Kurt and Blaine's obliviousness about their love, And please if you want to be in the story all I need is a first name and a personality thanks guys **

**P.S also when you want to be put in please put if you want to be gay or not so that I can figure out how/if I should set people up with love interests :D**

**(In Warblers Chat Room)**

**Wes:** Well guys we have a new member … please welcome Alexis

**Alexis**: H-Hi guys … my names A-Alexis

**David**: Hey Alexis my name's David

**Nick**: I'm Nick

**Jeff**: I'm Jeff

**Thad**: I'm Thad

**Blaine**: I'm Blaine

**Kurt**: I'm Kurt

**David**: OH … you should know that Kurt and Blaine are madly in love with each other but neither one realizes the other loves them so … we torture them

**Wes**: It really is fun

**Alexis**: sounds like fun

**Sue**: Hello my name is Sue Sylvester and I'd like to employ you Alexis … I'll pay … and all you have to do In return is spy on The Warblers so that my group Aural Intensity will win

**Wes**: how the hell did you get in here sue

**Sue**: I hacked your account and made you invite me now I think you should see a councilor about your password …

**David**: what is it?

**Sue**: it's … "David"

**Wes**: *blushes*

**David**: *blushes*

**Blaine**: really?

**Wes**: um … maybe

**(Back on Kurt's page)**

**Burt:** HI KURT FINN SHOWED ME FACEBOOK :D

**Kurt**: WHAT

**Finn**: that's for leaving me bro

**Kurt**: NEVER CALL ME BRO

**Blaine**: who's "Burt"?

**Kurt**: My dad … and Finn brought him ;O

**Kurt**: wait brb

**Carole**: HI GUYS

**Finn**: you didn't

**Kurt**: I did ;)

**Mr.** **Anderson**: BLAINE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW

**Wes**: Blaine your home?

**Blaine**: Ya

**Wes**: Go downstairs and talk to your dad I'll be by in 10 minutes to pick you up

**Blaine**: ok *sniffles*

**(5 minutes later)**

**Kurt**: is he ok?

**Wes**: ya he's fine … when we and my older brother got there we heard fighting so we used the key Blaine gave me to let ourselves in and we saw Blaine's dad about to hit Blaine

**Blaine**: his older brother pushed my dad off me and we all left him there

**Kurt**: OMG where are you

**Wes**: my dorm at Dalton

**Kurt**: on my way

**(20 minutes later) **

**Finn**: I told the rest of the New Directions is Blaine ok?

**Rachel**: *mutters* I hope not

**Kurt**: RACHEL GO BACK IN YOUR HOLE

**Rachel**: *hides*

**A/N ok so what did you think … also if you want to be a part of the story just comment with the first name, personality, and I'm adding 2 things to the list: what you want your character to be (gay or straight) that will help me later, and I need to know if they want to be a Warbler, New Directioner, Or just some person thx for reading guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Facebook with the Warblers Chapter 5: Sectionals Prep**

**A/N this is not set in the canon at any time so the time line isn't correct**

**(Warbler Private Chat)**

**Wes:** ok guys so as you all know…

**David:** Sectionals are coming up

**Alexis:** Awesome

**Trent:** WAIT WHAT … WHY IS MY SISTER HERE

**Jeff:** Oh come on Trent you afraid she's gonna upstage you or something?

**Trent:** of course not

**Blaine**: anyways who are we up against?

**David:** The Unitards and…

**Wes:** The Hipsters

**Nick:** so basically a bunch of old people and stuck up snobs

**Wes:** ya

**(New Directions Private Chat)**

**Mr.** **Shue:** So guys Sectionals are coming up and I found out who were against

**Rachel:** I have complete faith that we'll win as long as I get a solo

**Quinn:** can I just punch her

**Santana:** please do

**Brittany:** no violence

**Puck:** guys calm down we need to focus on beating the other teams then we can fight with Rachel about her _**HUGE EGO**_

**Rachel:** ok I get the point… but Puck was bolding, using italics and underlining it necessary?

**Puck:** of course not I just wanted to do that

**Mr.** **Shue:** I agree with Puck we can fight about Rachel's _**HUGE EGO**_ later…

**Rachel:** you to Mr. Shue

**Finn:** I'm sorry babe but it is pretty big

**Santana:** that's what she said

**Artie:** can we get back to sectionals before sectionals COME!

**Mr. Shue**: of course Artie ok so were up against the Jane Adams Academy, and Haverbrook School for the deaf.

**Artie:** so basically a bunch of criminals and a bunch of deaf people?

**Mr. Shue:** yes

**(Warblers Chat)**

**Thad:** so what are we singing?

**Wes:** I was thinking Blaine performs Teenage Dream…

**David:** Then all of us do Stand

**Kurt:** I like that idea

**Blaine:** so do I

**Wes:** like if you're ok with this Set List

**(All warblers like)**

**David:** awesome

**Wes:** *bangs gavel* session over

**(ND Chat)**

**Mr. Shue**: ok so like if you like this set list first we do Don't Rain on my Parade, Then we do You can't always get what you want, and finish with somebody to love?

**(All ND like)**

**Mr. Shue**: then it's decided


	6. Chapter 6

**Facebook with the Warblers Chapter 6: Warbler Sectionals**

**A/N I plan to get Kurt and Blaine together after Regionals so maybe 3 or 4 more chapters anyways ENJOY no copyright intended  
><strong>

**(Kurt's Page)**

**Kurt:** I'm so nervous

**Blaine:** don't be you're gonna be great I know it

**Alexis:** awwww look at you to so romantic… you two boys dating?

**Trent:** No there to oblivious

**Alexis:** oh then maybe Mr. Muscles will want to get a drink sometime *winks at Blaine*

**Blaine:** um I'm Gay

**Alexis:** doesn't bother me… not looking for anything so permanent

**Kurt:** *gives best bitch glare* -_-

**Alexis:** *cowers in corner* NEVERMIND

**Wes:** *laughs hysterically*

**David:** THEIR CALLING PLACES

**(In the Concert Hall)**

Teenage Dream starts playing and Blaine steps out of the crowd of Warblers and starts to sing and the Warblers Harmonize

"_You think I'm pretty  
>without any makeup on<br>you think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me  
>I was a right but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>we can dance, until we die  
>you and I, will be young forever"<em>

The rest of the warblers step forward and all of them start singing

"_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops  
>when you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>now baby I believe<br>this is real  
>so take a chance and<br>don't ever look back,  
>don't ever look back"<em>

Blaine starts singing his solo again while the rest of the Warblers harmonize

"_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever"<p>

Everyone starts singing again

"_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

_Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
>No<em>

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

I'm a get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"

The warblers take position for their next song and all the warblers start singing

"_Don't give up, You're gonna see tomorrow That you'll be on your feet again Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over But you will see who you are your friends  
>[Chorus]Come on, stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you're gonna run again<br>[Verse 2]Your faith and patience will be your soldiers To guide you through your troubled times Just put one foot in front of the other The battles are inside your mind You have the power to face your demons No matter how they go on time And rid yourself of your fear and weakness So you can start to live your life  
>[Chorus x2](come on!) Stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you're gonna run again<br>COME ON! stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you're gonna run again  
>[Verse 3]Pick up your will And put on your face If you need to, just take my hand It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate Just get up and say: Yes, I can<br>[Chorus x2]Stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you're gonna run again  
>Stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you're gonna run again Stand, you're gonna run again... Stand, you're gonna run again!"<em>

The Crowd cheers

**(Back on Kurt's Page)**

**Kurt:** WE WON

**Finn:** good job

**Mercedes:** that means we'll Cya guys at regionals

**Blaine:** hopefully

**A/N that was long… well now we know that all the competition chapters will be long… and to think we still need to have ND's anyways Cya next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Facebook with the Warblers Chapter 7: New Directions Sectionals**

**(Kurt's Page)**

**Finn:** we're going to Sectionals I'm actually nervous

Mercedes: so am I but we'll do fine

Rachel: their calling places

Sam: ok

**(On Stage)**

New Directions took place and they started their first song.

_Don't tell me not to live  
>Just sit and putter<br>Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade<em>

_Don't tell me not to fly  
>I've simply got to<br>If someone takes a spill  
>It's me and not you<br>Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<br>But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
>A freckle on the nose of life's complexion<br>A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye  
>I gotta fly once<br>I gotta try once  
>Only can die once, right, sir<br>Ooh, life is juicy  
>Juicy, and you see<br>I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march<br>My heart's a drummer  
>Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade<em>

_I'm gonna live and live now  
>Get what I want I know how<em>

_One roll for the whole shebang  
>One throw, that bell will go clang<br>Eye on the target and wham  
>One shot, one gun shot, and BAM<br>Hey, Mr. Arnstien  
>Here I am!<em>

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it<br>Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer  
>I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer<br>Nobody, no, nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade.<em>

The crowd went wild and then quieted as New Directions took places for their second song

_You can't always get what you want.  
>You can't always get what you want.<br>You can't always get what you want,  
>But if you try sometimes, you just might find<br>You get what you need.  
>You get what you need.<em>

_I saw her today at the reception,  
>A glass of wine in her hand.<br>Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection.  
>At her feet was a footloose man.<em>

_No, you can't always get what you want._

_Oh, no, you can't_

_No, you can't always get what you want._

_Oh, no, you can't_

_No, you can't always get what you want._

_Oh, no, you can't_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
>You get what you need.<br>You get what you need._

_Oh, baby_

_And I went down to the demonstration  
>To get my fair share of abuse,<br>Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
>If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse. 50-amp fuse<em>

_Sing it to me, now._

_You can't always get what you want. No, no, you can't.)You can't always get what you want._

_You can't always get what you want. Can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
>You get what you need.<br>You get what you need._

_Oh yeah_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_Oohh_

_You can't always get what you want_

_Can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find_

_You get what you needYou can't always get what you want. Yeah_

_No, no, no, no_

_You can't always get what you want_

_No, no, no, no_

_You can't always get what you want_

_Ooh_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find  
>You get what you need. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_You can't always get what you want  
>Get what you need Get what you need<em>

_Oh yeah what you need_

_What you need_

_Yeah_

_Get what you need!_

The Crowd went wild again and the New Directions took places for their last song

_**Finn:**__  
>Can...<em>

_**New Directions:**__  
>Anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Ooohoooo NOOOO<br>Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet<br>(__**New Directions:**__ Take a look at yourself)_

_**Finn:**__  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>(__**New Directions:**__ In the mirror and cry)  
>Lord what you're doing to me<em>

_**Rachel (with New Directions):**__  
>I have spent all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_**Finn:**__  
>Somebody<br>(__**New Directions:**__ Somebody)  
>Ooh somebody<em>

_(__**New Directions:**__ Somebody)  
><em>_**Rachel, Finn and New Directions:**__  
>Can anybody find me<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>Somebody to love<em>

_**Artie:**__  
>I work hard<br>(__**New Directions:**__ He works hard)  
>Every day of my life<br>I work till I ache my bones  
>At the end<br>(__**New Directions:**__ At the end of the day)  
>I take home my hard earned pay all on my own<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>I get down on my knees<br>And I start to pray  
>(<em>_**New Directions:**__ Praise the lord)  
>Till the tears run down from my eyes<br>Lord_

_**Finn:**__  
>Somebody<br>(__**New Drections:**__ Somebody)_

_**Rachel and Finn:**__  
>Ooh somebody<br>(__**New Directions:**__ Somebody)  
><em>_**Rachel, Finn and New Directions:**__  
>Can anybody find me<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody to love<br>(__**New Directions:**__He works hard)_

_**Artie:**__  
>Everyday<br>I try and I try and I try_

_**Rachel:**__  
>But everybody wants to put me down<br>They say I'm goin' crazy_

_**Artie:**__  
>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<br>I got no common sense  
>I got nobody left to believe<em>

_**New Directions:**__  
>Yeah - yeah yeah yeah<em>

_**Mercedes:**__  
>No oh oh oh oh<em>

_**New Directions:**__  
>Ooooooohooo<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>Lord somebody<em>

_**Rachel and Finn:**__  
>Ooh somebody<em>

_**Rachel, Finn and New Directions:**__  
>Can anybody find me<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody to looooveee?<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>Got no feel, I got no rhythm<br>I just keep losing my beat  
><em>_**New Directions:**__  
>You just keep losing your beat<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>I'm ok, I'm alright<br>__**New Directions:**__  
>She's alright, she's alright<br>Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<br>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_**New Directions:**__  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love  
>Find me somebody to love<br>(__**Finn:**__ Ooooohhooo)  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love  
>(<em>_**Mercedes:**__ Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh)  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love  
>(<em>_**Artie:**__ Somebody)  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Love, love, love find  
>Find me somebody to love<br>(__**Finn:**__ Oooohhooo)  
>Find me somebody to love<br>(__**Rachel:**__ Ooooooohh)  
>Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2)<br>Somebody find me somebody to love_

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
>Can anybody find me<em>

_**Mercedes:**__  
>Somebody to...<br>..Lovee..._

_**New Directions:**__  
>Find me, somebody to<br>__Mercedes:__ Ooooohh  
>Love, find me somebody to love<em>

_**New Directions keep repeating until the end of the song:**__  
>Find me, somebody to<br>Love, find me somebody to love_

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody find me<br>__**Finn:**__  
>Find me<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody find me<br>Somebody to love_

_**Artie:**__  
>Somebody<br>Somebody  
>Somebody<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody to love<br>__**Mercedes:**__  
>Oooohh<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Somebody to love<em>

_**Finn:**__  
>Somebody to love<em>

_**Rachel:**__  
>Find me somebody<br>Toooo_

_**Rachel with New Directions:**__  
>Loveeee<em>

The Crowd lost it and the New Directions left the stage

**(Kurt's Page)**

Finn: we'll see you Warblers at Regionals

Kurt: AWESOME

**A/N I HATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER took so long so I'm thinking 4 chapters in between 1 chapter for regionals prep. Then 1 chapter for regionals since the ND and the Warblers have the same Regionals anyways hope you enjoyed **


	8. Chapter 8

**Facebook with the Warblers**

**Chapter 8: PARTY!**

**(Kurt's Page)**

**Wes: **Hello the Warblers and I would like to extend an invitation to the New Directions to the Warblers annual Sectionals Victory party since we both won our Sectionals. Oh and will Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson please report to the Council Table

**David**: YES PARTY TIME

**Nick**: FINALLY… JEFF GET THE WATER BALLONS FILLED WITH GRAVY IT'S TIME

**Jeff**: ALREADY ON IT… PARTY!

**Thad**: *looks up from book* oh god not another party… well I'll bring the medical equipment

**Kurt**: you guys throw parties? And I'll be right there Wes

**Blaine**: the Warbler parties are legend at Dalton

**Kurt**: can't wait then

**Wes**: IT'S AT MY PLACE IT STARTS AT NOON ON SATURDAY BRING SWIMWEAR AS WELL FOR THERE IS A POOL

**Alexis**: can't wait my brother has told me all about your parties

**Trent**: WAHOO PARTY

**Sebastian**: Wes you didn't introduce me

**Wes**: oh yes please welcome Sebastian Smyth to the Warblers

**Rachel**: I have spoken with all of New Directions and we have agreed to come

**Sebastian**: Nude Erections?

**Rachel**: I TOLD MR. SHUE THE NAME SUCKED BUT NOOOO HE WANTED NEW DIRECTIONS

**Kurt**: *snickers*

**Rachel**: WHAT YOU LAUGHIN AT BOY IMMA KICK YOUR ASS

**Kurt**: Rachel two things first you've been spending too much time with Puck and second Santana is the Queen Bitch not you

**Santana**: THAT'S RIGHT HUMMEL

(Ten minutes later)

**Blaine**: NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

**Wes**: But that song will win us regionals

**Kurt**: I and Blaine are not singing "do ya think I'm sexy"

**Finn**: HA HA HA HA…. Wait isn't Blaine that boy you fell in love with

**Wes**: FINN YOU KNOW THE TRUTH LIKE THE REST OF US WELCOME TO THE KLAINE FAN CLUB

**Finn**: …?

**Trent**: you know Kurt with Blaine= Klaine

**Finn**: OHHHH

**Wes**: TIME TO REHEARSE OUR ONE SONG WERE SINGING

**Mr**. Shue: this ought to be good

_**Kurt**__:_ _Sugar Sugar mmm ... ooh _

_**Blaine**__:_ _She sits alone waiting for suggestions He's so nervous avoiding all her question His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_**Both**__: If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on, sugar let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me come on honey tell me so_

_**Kurt**__: He's acting shy looking for an answer Come on, honey, let's spend the night together Now hold on a minute before we go much further Give me a dime so I can phone my mother They catch a cab to his high rise apartment At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_**Blaine**__: If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Come on, sugar, let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me Come on, honey, tell me so_

_**Kurt**__:_ _His heart's beating like a drum 'Cause at last he's got his girl home Relax, baby, now we are alone_

_**Both**__:_ _They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining They got each other, neither one's complaining He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Come on, sugar, let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me Come on, honey, tell me so Tell me so, baby_

**Nick**: NICE JOB WES WE DID IT FINALLY

**David**: WAHOO

**Wes**: YES NOW FOR THE PARTY

**Mercedes**: what happened?

**Jeff**: AFTER THE SONG FINISHED BLAINE AND KURT WERE LIKE TWO FEET FROM EACH OTHER AND KURT GRABBED BLAINES TIE PULLED HIM IN AND THEY KISSED

**Nick**: NOW THEIR MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH

**Santana**: get some Kurt

**Burt**: what's this about making out?

**Wes**: who's he

**Burt**: I'm Kurt's dad

**Jeff**: RUN AND HIDE … BLAINE GET OUT OF THERE

**Kurt**: dad nothing's happening…. Blaine hang on I need to get my dad away from adsjfkoadjf;aijf;idjf;aljfa;ojkdf;

**Puck**: …?

**Santana**: Wanky

**Wes**: *mumbles* parties at noon on Saturday

**David**: Shirts stay on guys…

**Nick**: KURT STOP TRYING TO UNDO BLAINE'S TIE!

**Santana**: Wanky ;)

**(During the Party)**

**Blaine**: Kurt where'd you go?

**Kurt**: com fine mee

**Wes**: ya he's drunk

**Jeff**: nic we need to kill the princess

**Nick**: I found Wes's Nerf Guns

**Wes**: NOOOOO EVERYONE DOWN

**Nick**: ATTACK… LEFT FLANK THAD LEFT FLANK

**Thad**: GOT IT

**Jeff**: ATTACK

**Blaine**: AHHH THEY'VE GOT ME CORNERED…

**Kurt**: *blows smoke away from nerf gun*

**Blaine**: :O that was the hottest thing I've ever seen

**Wes**: What happened?

**Blaine**: Kurt did a backflip and shot all three of them with his nerf pistol

**(the next day)**

**Wes: **oh my head…

**David**: what happened?

**Wes**: SHUT UP THAD MY HEAD IS KILLING ME

**Burt**: Kurt WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME?

**Kurt**: First of all Dad Caps and second I was so tired

**Carole**: ok honey see you soon

**Finn**: the New Directions need to figure out our Regionals Plan

**Wes**: WE ALREADY HAVE OUR FIRST Song

**Rachel**: DAMN IT

**A/N what did you guys think please review the more reviews I get the more I want to update the story oh and I still want OC's if you want to submit one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ok so I know it's been a while since I wrote last but the honest truth is that I started writing this story when I wanted to read Facebook Fanfics and I had a lot of ideas but now I'm kinda out of that…. So I think I'm going to be finishing up this story and I hate to pull surprise endings but this is most likely going to be the last chapter and I'm going to begin a new one. But anyways it's time to write my saddest chapter yet**

**(Three Weeks Later)**

**Kurt: I can't believe this happened**

**Rachel: It's all my fault if I hadn't told her to hurry up**

**Artie: Guys we have to move on **

**Brittney: Where's Quinny?**

**Santana: She's in a better place Britt Britt**

**( A few days earlier)**

Quinn was speeding to Sectionals trying to make it in time to perform she just got a text from Rachel. **"Hurry up Quinn were performing soon"** as she was about to text Rachel back but then a car smash into the side of her car and then blackness

**(Present Day)**

**Kurt: well I guess I'll see you guys next year**

**Blaine: Come to my house ;)**

**Santana: Wanky**

**Mercedes: you'll have to go shopping with me kurt no getting out of that**

**Rachel: ya no getting out of girls night**

**Finn: Well first of all Kurt can you PLZ go to Blaine's I want to make a move on Rachel**

**Puck: … you realize you posted that on his wall right**

**Finn: OH CRAP**

**Carole: FINNEGION**

**Sam: your full name is Finnigeon?**

**(all of ND and the Warblers ROTFL)**

**N/A CYA GUYS NEXT TIME WHEN I EITHER DO A LITTLE SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR THIS OR I WRITE A NEW ONE KEEP READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Facebook with the Warblers**

**Series 2 Chapter 1**

**A/N I've decided to revisit this fanfic with the new characters from season 4 so here we go**

**Kurt: **#lovingNewYorkwithRachelBerry

**Santana: **Did you seriously just put in a hash tag on Facebook?

**Kurt: **So what if I did Satan

**Blaine: **I miss you so much Kurt I can't wait to see you at Christmas -3

**Kurt: **I miss you to sweetie

**(Jake,Marley,Ryder,Unique and kitty join the chat room)**

**Santana: **who da hell are dese bitches who are comin all up in my crib?

**Mr. Schuster: **its ok they're the new new directions

**Mike**: I know you didn't find someone to replace my dancing or we'll have issues mister shue

**Mr. Schuster: **you guys aren't even at school here anymore why are you in this chat room

**Rachel**: Mr. schue you cannot just simply replace my excellence seeing as I am the star of glee club

**Puck: **oh will you shut it

**Ryder: **am I the only one scared to talk?** *everyone likes this***

**Artie: **and we started this pimp house so you can't take our hoes from us yo dawg!

**A/N ok that's it I figured this would just be a chapter to kinda show that it's back! But I will start incorporating OC again so see you guys when I continue this and I don't know if you'll like it but please check out my new series I'm writing :D**


End file.
